The Other Swan
by weesacullen
Summary: Its about Bella's Secret sister. Jake and Bella imprinted leaving Edward alone. Bella's a B word... sorry. This is Kristen Hope Swan's Story. Will she heal Edward or leave him like Bella did? This is my first story. Go easy please! I do not own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Black. That was the name of my sister. She and her husband were the last known family members alive. Charlie and Renee had a secret affair when Isabella got married. She told Her husband Phil that she needed to go help grand mom for a couple of months, nine to be exact. When I was born she gave me to grand mom. Charlie didn't know about me, no one did.

I was fine though. Mom or grandma, who was both, sent me to a really good school which made me graduate from highschool at sixteen. I was advanced at English and my music classes. I could sing and play pretty much any instrument. Grand mom loved me and gave me everything. It broke me apart when she died. She had a heart attack and died in the hospital. The only thing that could hurt worse than that was that I found out that my parents had died as well. Charlie died in a car accident. Renee was found dead with barely any blood left in her. No one knew how that happened. But since I was underage still I had to be sent to the closest family member I had.

So here I was driving to a town called Forks in Washington. It was really green. I mean like green. The trees, rocks, everything was covered in moss and leaves. Grand mom lived in the country, but this place was different. Green and cloudy. Well I didn't have a problem with that. I was near the house and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I pulled in Grand moms old ford mustang into the house. I turned off the ignition and just sat there holding on to the steering wheel.

The world was not suppose to know of me. That's why I was with Grand mom. I was an unwanted person. Now I was being drastically shoved into a family that most likely hated me.

I was stalling and I knew that. I took a couple of deep breaths and got out of the car. I grabbed all my stuff and walked to the front door. I looked down to my shoes as I rang the door bell. After about fifty heartbeats the door opened.

"Kristen? Are you Kristen Hope Swan?" I looked up and met another set of brown eyes darker than mine. I looked at her. She was pretty. She looked young for a woman of thirty-five. I could see that we actually looked alike. I had Charlie's black hair though and Renee's Light brown eyes. But other than that I think I looked like a younger version of her.

I nodded. Not able to find my voice.

"Well Kristen-"

"Kris" I interrupted her.

"Okay, Kris, you can take your stuff up to the room closest to the bathroom. Than Jacob and I want to talk with you. So go get settled in." She left the door open and when out to the back door I guess. Well it seems like she hates me already. I hauled my luggage to the bedroom she said. I just left my things on my bed. I didn't want to get use to this place. If she didn't like me than I would leave. I closed the door softly behind me and headed down to the living room. There was Isabella and a dark toned guy. I'm guessing that was Jacob, her husband. I walked to the living room and stood there like I was going to get punished. My hands in front of me and I was staring at my feet again. I cleared my throat softly.

"Come and sit on the couch." She demanded. I sat down in the smallest corner of the couch as I could. I put my palms on my lap.

"How old are you?" she asked flatly.

"Seventeen."

"The whole time you were with grandma?"

I nodded.

"What grade are you in?"

I shook my head.

"You're a dropout? I can't believe this. They expect me to take care of a highschool dropout? No fucking way Jacob!" She was yelling at me.

"No. I'm out of high school. I graduated already." I said softly not looking up at them. I could hear her sit back down.

"But your only seventeen. When did you graduate?" She thought I was lying.

"Grand mom sent me to a good school. I was in advanced classes." Saying her name out loud made the tears start to well up.

"Grand mom? That's what you called her?" It wasn't really a question. But I decided to answer it anyways.

"She told me to call her that. I didn't know she wasn't my real mother until she found out Renee was gone. Than she decided to tell me the truth. I'm sorry your stuck with me, I'll stay out of the way as much as possible." the stupid tears streamed down my face. I heard someone get up and sit next to me. Arms wrapped around me.

"Iz she's been through enough. Stop blaming her for the mistake your parents made." Jacob was the one holding me.

"I don't care whose fault it is, now we're stuck with her." I could hear the disgust in her voice.

I shrugged Jacobs arm off and got up. I ran up stairs tripping twice. I Grabbed my luggage and other stuff and started to haul it downstairs. I could hear Isabella and Jacob fighting.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye." I said as I walked out the door. I hurried and opened the trunk and just threw everything in there. I opened my door and drove out of the drive way in time to see Jacob come out to stop me. I hit the gas and drove away. I knew it wasn't going to be pretty but I didn't want to live with someone who hated me and blamed me for something I didn't do. She was my own sister and yet she didn't care.

I drove past the town limits and to a dirt path. I was surrounded by trees. I stopped the car and turned it off. I got out of my car and looked into the deep forest. Nature may do me some good in this stressful time. The rocks looked a little moist. I was a Klutz but this was the only way in.

I grabbed on to the tree and started to walk over the rocks. The smell of pine and the taste of water was in the air. Living here would have been so nice. I could have gotten a decent job, and take hiking trips on weekends.

About twenty minutes later I made it to a very tiny clearing. There was a fallen tree. The other trees seemed to circle it. I had fallen a lot and was tired. I sat on the tree and closed my eyes. It was peaceful. For this one moment I forgot the real world. The pain was gone if only for his moment.

There was a sound of a twig crunching. I turned around and saw a deer. It was such a beautiful brown fawn. It walked slowly towards me as if testing weather of not it should trust me. It reached me and put its head on my lap.

"Hey there. Why are you out here alone?" It just looked up at me like it was asking me the same thing. I felt weird. Not that talking to a deer is not weird, but no. It felt like I was somehow in danger. My heart was racing. My palms were getting sweaty. Something unnatural was near. Something that sent chills down my back. Maybe I was being paranoid. The worse thing there could be in these woods is what a wolf. Right? I could feel a strange gust of wind.

"Go. You have to go. Something's coming. Run!" I got up but the fawn didn't run. I tried to find the way I came from but I couldn't remember. I just ran through the trees and the fawn followed me. I fell and tripped so many times my jeans were torn and I had scrapes on my palms.

"Hurry whatever it is I think its getting closer." There was a path but not the same one where my car was. It was barely visible and had many stumps blocking the way.

"Let's go." The fawn ran ahead of me leading the way. This unusual animal was helping me. It jumped over all the stumps and waited for me to leap over as well. But than somewhere around us was a deep animalistic growl. The fawn was jumping when the sound startled it and she tripped. She made a noise that was most likely a cry of pain. She didn't get up. "Come on please. We have to go."

I tried to help her up but she was too heavy for me. The strange wind gusts were getting stronger. The growls got louder. My heartbeat faster. So this was how I would die?

By some strange animal in the middle of the forest. Well at least I wouldn't be a burden to Isabella. I wrapped my arm around the fawns neck. I would die with this unlikely friend.

That's when I heard the growl from directly behind me. I turned around slowly. What I expected to see I didn't know, but it wasn't what I was looking at. A man was standing in front of me. An angel maybe. Bronze hair, black eyes and pale skin. But I looked at how he was standing and he looked like a lion. He looked horrifying.

The man or whatever he was looked at me, and his lion like position was fading. He looked at me in a way that I could not understand.

"Bella?" the velvety voice came from the guy.

"Bella is that you?" He stepped closer and I cringed back. I looked down at the fawn and she wasn't moving at all. She was gone. Scared to death.

"Bella look at me." The man yelled. I looked at him even though I wasn't the person he thought I was.

"Come love, please." He held out a hand. I shook my head and stepped back. I didn't see where I stepped and I slipped. I felt the impact of the rocks to my head. I heard the man yell no. And than It was all black.

I was coming around, but I couldn't move. I wasn't sure why but I just couldn't. Than I just realized that people were talking.

"Where did you find her?" It was a small female voice.

"I was in the middle of hunting. I caught the scent of a small deer and followed it. I was so lost in the hunt I didn't catch her scent. She was running with the deer. I heard it fall and I ran faster. She had her arms wrapped around it, but it was already dead. It sensed me. I reached her and growled. She turned around to face me and my hunt was stopped." That seemed to be the end of his story.

"Her hair looks darker almost black and she doesn't look like she's aged at all. But are you sure you want her back Edward? She lost herself and went away with that mutt. He was a good guy but he was a dog still." A deeper voice talked. Another man.

"You didn't see how different she looked. There was an innocence and sadness. She seemed lost and alone. She was changed. Alice you have to believe me." His voice was pleading to her.

"I miss her. Our Bella." The small voice said.

"Kris." I said. There was silence after my voice. Me speaking must have startled them.

"I'm Kristen, and I cant move, or open my eyes." There were gusts of wind and mumbling somewhere. Other than that it was quiet. I was annoyed that they were not giving me any answers. I disserved that didn't I? Answers at least.

There were even more Whispers and gust of winds.

"I don't want to be rude but this whispering and weird breezes are not cool. As it is I don't know who you are."

"Bella I-"

"Stop calling me that please. I'm not Bella, whoever that is. I'm Kristen." Why wouldn't they listen to me?

"Edward she had too much morphine in her that's why she cant move. Alice said in about Ten minutes it should ware off. She can talk but that's about it. We have to give her answers. She disserves them at least. She hit her head so she might be forgetting things. Don't worry you'll be safe just wait ten more minutes and you'll get the things that you want." said another man

"Okay." I exhaled.

I counted the minutes. Slowly I started to get feeling back. I could wiggle my toes and feel my fingers. I moved my head. When I counted up to ten minutes my eyes were opening slightly.

I opened them once an they closed. They were still a little heavy. I needed help. The names were Edward and Alice.

"Edward? Alice? Anyone I still cant open my eyes. Help? Please?" I could feel and move but I was still weak.

"Bell-… um… Kristen how can I help?" It was Edward I think. He sounded nice, but he still believed I was this Bella.

"Can you help me up? I cant… I'm still weak." I tried to pick my hand up but I had to let it fall. It was too heavy.

"Can I carry you?"

"Yeah that's fine, but I might be leaning on you cuz I can't hold my own weight now. Do you mind?"

"No I don't mind." I could hear someone whisper 'of course not'

"Who said that?"

"You heard that?" he said disbelieving.

"Yeah someone said of course not. But I'm not sure who it was. Why are you surprised?" I mean it sounded like the person was ten feet away from me.

"You shouldn't be able to hear that, your human." Human. He wasn't human. He was something more than that.

"So does being human mean I'm deaf?" I asked to everyone. I could hear no's and sorrys. Hear that's all. I still couldn't see. Edward picked me up and my head lolled to his shoulder. His hands touched my eyes and I squealed. They were cold. Ice cold.

"Sorry but your freezing. It wasn't what I was expecting. Do it again." why was he cold? Hm. He wasn't human. And he hunted like an animal. I'll figure it out. His cold hands soothed the heaviness of my eyes. It felt like his touch was waking them up. I wanted to see where I was.

"Stop please. I think I can open them now." He took his hands off my eyes. I took in a deep breath and slowly opened them. Everything was blurry at first. I blinked a couple of times and everything got clearer. I could now see that I was in an unusual house. Instead of walls there were many glass windows. I could see I was in a living room and there were six people sitting on the white couch all facing me. They were all beautiful. There was a small pixie like girl. A blond girl that was beyond beautiful. A woman that had honey colored hair. There was also a big looking guy with dark curly hair. A blond with wavy hair. And a guy with short golden hair.

"Where am I at?" They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't you know?" the big guy said.

"How would I know if I've never been here before? You all think I'm this Bella. I just got here. I never been to this place before." the little pixie girl walked up to me. She stared at me for a long time.

"You said your name was Kristen. What's your full name and how old are you?"

"I'm Kristen Hope Swan. I'm seventeen. I moved here when my grand mom died. My dad Charlie and mom Renee died. I'm Renee's secret. I came to live with my sister. But I couldn't live with her. She hated me for no reason. I liked her husband better than I liked her. And than I left while they were fighting. I don't need them. Isabella Marie Black is a bitch. Pardon my language." She smiled at me.

"Edward she is Bella's little sister." What the Bella they talked about was Isabella? They thought I was her?

How did they think I was her? Such an evil person like her?

My little mind blabber was interrupted when the arms around me got tighter. This Edward guy was holding me to his chest.

"You look just like her when she was sweet. When she was the light of my dark unending night. You even smell like her. You have to stay." It was a demand not a request. And right now I was unable to move so I couldn't do anything.

"Edward you cant ask that of her. If she wants to leave she can. We cant do that to her." The blond girl said.

"Can I ask something?" I said softly.

"You can ask whatever you want. Kristen." The pixie girl said.

"It's Kris. What are you all? How do you know Isabella? And can I get your names please?" She nodded to Edward.

"Well I'm Edward. The short one is Alice," She smiled at me and patted my hand "The blond one is Rosalie," She just nodded her head, "The big bear looking guy is Emmett," He waved at me like he was a little kid. I giggled at him. "The blond guy with wavy hair is Jasper." He smiled at me like Alice did. " And the two over there are Esme our mother And Carlisle our Father." They both smiled and nodded. Okay now every face had a name. I looked down at Edwards hand and there was a crest. I knew how to read them. I looked at all the symbols and saw that it was missing details but I could get the basic name.

"Culler? Calla? Cullen. Your last name is Cullen? The crest your wearing. It's Cullen?" I picked up my hand and put it over his wristband.

"Yes we are Cullen. And to answer your other question we are well creatures of the night." Alice said like it was normal.

"So you are what immortals? Vampires? That creature of the night?" They all nodded at the same time.

"How do you know Isabella Marie Black? I want to know."

Edward was the one who told the story. They had met in Isabella's highschool years. Her and Edward had become close and fell in love. But Jacob came into the picture and she changed. They imprinted. She was never the same. She left Sweet caring Edward without even a goodbye. Edward and the family came back to start anew. Now they found me.

"Edward Whatever she did to hurt you I'm sorry. But I'm not like Her. I'm not her at all. Please see that." He looked at me. He put his hand in my hair and looked in my eyes. "Same face. Same Blood. Different soul. Different hair different eyes. I know you are not her." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew that he so badly wanted me to be her. To be the woman who he loved a long time ago.

Carlisle and Esme came up to me and looked at me and Edward. Esme sighed and grabbed my hand. "Kris dear would you like to stay with us? After what you told us I don't think it would be very nice of us to just send you out there without a place to go." She was so kind. A perfect mother.

I sighed. If I left where would I go? If I stayed what would happen? Did I want to stay and find out what would happen or did I want to leave and forget everything?

"Can I take Kris away for a second I want to talk to her." Alice came and took me out of Edwards arms. She was smaller than me and yet she carried me like I was a doll. She zoomed away so fast I yelped.

We were no longer in the house but outside somewhere. She laid me down on grass and she sat down Indian style.

"You need to stay Kris. Your going to regret leaving. If you stay with us I can guarantee you a better life than the one you had before. And you can really help him." Him as in Edward.

"Alice he wants my sister not me. I wont be his replica of her. But I'll stay. I'll stay until I can take care of myself. Why are you telling me about my future? What are you a vampire that can also see the future?" She laughed and nodded.

"What you guys have extra powers? Who else has extra powers?" She skipped around me. The way she moved was so graceful and beautiful.

"I can see the future. Jasper can manipulate your emotions and sense them. And Edward can read minds." I gasped.

"You mean he knows what I was thinking the whole time? Great." the beautiful Adonis himself now knew what was on my mind.

"No you seem to be like your sister. He can't read yours. It's like you block him out somehow. The best way to find out would be if you were like us. Whatever your good at in this life gets amplified. I'm not saying that you should do that. Tell me something. Do you like Edward?" She spoke so fast that she sounded like those auction announcers. I realized that she had asked me if I liked her brother.

Did I like Edward? He was nice, other than the whole animalistic attack. But I didn't know him. I didn't know any of them.

"Alice I really can't say. I just met you all today. I just… you know what I mean right?" I'm not sure she did but I didn't know how to explain it. I didn't want to hurt or be rude to anyone. I just didn't know how to feel about anyone I'm lucky I didn't faint or anything this was an unusual day.

"It's fine you don't have to answer now, but I will ask you again later. Maybe by than you'll have an answer. Now we should head back. If we don't go soon than Edward will come and he will not be happy." she came and picked me up.

"Alice can I walk into your house? I think I can now."

She nodded. Than she zoomed to the outside of the house. It was huge! Three stories. I had never seen anything like this. The way the sun hit the house it made it look like it was glowing. Alice placed me on my feet. My legs felt like Jell-o. She held my waist and I put most of my weight on her. I took a step and my leg bent in the wrong way

"Whoa!" I thought I was going to fall but I forgot that Alice was holding me up. I held on tighter to Alice. She laughed. She ended up practically carrying me since I was not able to completely hold myself up yet. The bottom floor, the living room, was empty. Okay were we gone for just a lil bit and they were all gone.

"They went to go get you food and to go get your car. Esme and Rosalie went to go get some more clothes for you," she stopped talking when she saw me gawking at the grand piano. It was absolutely the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Alice walked me all the way to the bench. She sat me down and pulled up the key cover.

"Something tells me that you know how to play and sing. So go ahead. I need to go get the table set for you anyways." She went into the kitchen and disappeared. I played with the keys and went through a couple of scales. Than I started to play.

Heart, I know I've been hard on you

I'm sorry for the things I've put you through

Before you start to break on me

or ask for Sympathy I need to make you see

Oh heart I'm not sure it's been long enough

to say that what i feel is really love

There is just one way to learn

sometimes we'll get hurt

And right now it's our turn.

Give it time, Help me through

Heart we can do this together

Your my strength your my soul

I need you now more than ever

Heart, all the hurt will soon be gone

If you'll, If you'll just keep on beating strong

You will always be my friend

So keep on hanging in

and we'll find love again

Give it time, Help me through

Heart we can do this together

Your my strength your my soul

I need you now more than ever

Heart, I know I've been hard on you

I'm sorry for the things I've put you through

Please don't you break on me I need to make you see

It wasn't meant to be

Cuz you will always be my friend

so keep on hanging in

And we'll find love again.

I ended the song with my eyes closed. The feeling of playing was just amazing to me. It was like I became another person whenever I played or sang. Music was a passion for me. "That was absolutely amazing. Will you perform another one for us?" I jumped when I heard Emmett's voice right next to me. I turned around to find the entire family there watching me.

"Um sure but what song do you all want to hear? I can play anything here on the piano. Who is the musician in the family?" Right when I said that they all pointed to Edward. I giggled. "Figures the quiet one has the talent. So Edward do you have a song that you would like me to play or song or both. That is unless you want to sing. Or maybe you play and I sing but-" Before I could blink Edward had one finger on my mouth.

"Shh. Just play a song that reminds you of someone. Someone close to you. Now play it." There was only one person in the world that was close to me and there was one song that said it all. The one song that reminded me to Of my grand mom

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed were you lied, is made up on your side.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

When your gone the face I came to know is missing too

When your gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make It okay. I miss you.

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

And When your gone the face I came to know is missing too

And When your gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make It okay. I miss you.

We were made for each other out here forever

I know we were yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me

When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

And When your gone the face I came to know is missing too

And When your gone the words I need to hear to will always get me through the day and make It okay. I miss you.

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped the tears away. His now golden eyes were soft and caring. His touch, although it was cold, was comforting. I reached out and hugged him. He stiffened. I quickly backed off. Maybe he didn't want me touching him. I softly apologized and looked at my feet like I always did when I did something wrong or thought I did something wrong.

"Alice can I walk now?" I asked still looking down. She should know if I would be able to walk or fall. She told me I would be fine. I got up and started walking to the dinning room. I took about five steps and I tripped over air. I landed on my hands and knees. Edward came to help me up but I told him to go away that I was fine. He didn't have to help me if he didn't want to. I got up and told the family that I wanted to eat by myself. On the table there was every kind of food imaginable. From a regular hamburger to escargot, but I stayed clear from those. I chose the hamburger with the fruit salad. The hamburger was probably the best I have ever eaten. The fruit was so unbelievably fresh and ripe. It was a dinner to die for, well not really but you get the point. The silence that I ate in gave me time to think. I wanted to stay here. Maybe I could fix the damage that Isabella left behind. After I help them I can go away. They wouldn't want me to burden them.

I finished my food and was just about to get up to put my plate in the sink when Emmett came in and took it away from me. He also took all the other plates that were full of food. He stalked up the refrigerator, which I guess was empty considering their food was out in the woods. I imagined what it would be like to hunt. I had caught Edward hunting I guess. But what would it be like to get into that animalistic mind.

I didn't have time to think about it anymore. Emmett came and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I kicked and hit him.

"Your going to watch a movie with us and your going to like it, but first Rose wants to give you some Pj's so I'm taking you up to my room so you can change. And Eddie is waiting for you to choose a movie so he can run and rent one. So its either 10 things I hate about you or Blade."

I laughed. "Who chose those movies?"

"I did." He said happily. He was walking at a normal human pace which I thought was odd. We made it to his and Rosalie's room. He opened the door and plopped me down on his bead.

"Emmett she is breakable! And I do not want you to break her. Alice said she's fun." Rosalie came and checked if I was all right. She saw that all was well and went back into her closet.

"So what movie? I don't think Edward is gonna wait long Kristen." I don't think that it was Edward the one that was impatient.

"Okay okay, 10 things I hate about you. I like that one." I doubted that everyone else wanted to see a vampire movie. Emmett went away to tell Edward.

Rosalie came in with two outfits in hand. A black tank top with shorts and a big t-shirt and white sweats.

"Here are the two that I thought you might like so choose one. I want to see what your style is. Take these into the bathroom and come out with the one you like most." Rosalie pushed me into her huge bathroom. I looked at what the two outfits were. I took off my clothes and folded them up. I slipped on the sweats and pulled on the tank top. I looked in the mirror. Wow I looked awful. My hair was a mess and I looked pale and not a good pale. When I came out of the bathroom Rosalie looked at me.

"Well I never thought you would wear the tank top but you did put on the sweats. So you like to look nice but be comfortable. I can compromise with that. Now come here and let me fix your hair and see if I can get some color in you." Rosalie had me sit down on her bed while she combed through my hair and she let me leave it down. There were tiny braids in my hair. After she had me jump on her bed for about five minutes. After she finally let me stop she told me to look in the mirror. My hair was straight and it looked jet black and my face looked like I was glowing. Well I guess Rosalie knew her stuff. She came up behind me and smiled. "See all better now. It's time to head down to the living room." She pushed me out of her room and that's where I found Jasper and Alice. Rosalie closed her door, to get ready I guess.

Jasper and Alice were in matching navy blue silk. It made them look white. "Wow you made a guy wear silk. Never thought I'd live to see the day." I joked. Jasper glared at me. "Yeah well he'll do anything to make me happy even wear silk. And Jasper I think she needs help to get downstairs." jasper nodded and threw me over his shoulder just like Emmett had.

"I can walk you know. I don't need to be carried everywhere." despite me telling them that I was carried to the white couch in front of the television. I sat there for no more than four minutes and everyone but Edward was there. I kept looking around but he was no where to be seen.

I caught the scent of melted butter and salt. Edward walked into the room with a white wife-beater and black flannel pants holding popcorn. The same colors as me only reversed. I looked around and saw that everyone was matching with their loved one. Great.

Edward and I took up the big couch. Emmett had rose sit on him in a chair for one. Jasper did the same with Alice. Esme and Carlisle left since they thought this was more of a teen thing than an adult thing.

Emmett put on the movie. Edward handed me the popcorn. After he gave it to me I sat as far away as I could. I ended up hugging my knees with one hand and eating pop corn with the other.

During beginning of the movie though I ended up moving closer and closer to him. The pop corn bowl was on the floor and I was laying down on the couch in the fetal position. My head was close to his lap. That's when I felt him pull me until my head was laying on his lap. I didn't move a muscle. I didn't breath until he came up to my ear and said , "Kris breath. It's okay. Relax." I did and I let my muscles relax. Before I knew it my eyes were closed. I wasn't asleep but in a haze. The movie played and everyone was silent. On the part when heath ledger sings the movie was on mute and Edwards voice took over.

Your just too good to be true

Cant take my eyes off of you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank god I'm alive

Your just too good to be true

Cant take my eyes off of you.

He was stoking my hair the whole time. I felt the couch disappear and two arms carry me some where. Soon I felt an incredibly soft bed beneath me. It was as if I had been placed on a cloud. The fabric on the bed was soft and silky. Maybe I was on a cloud in heaven. I found heaven in an unusual place full of pain and sorrow.

"I can't believe I mistook you for her." Edward wasn't really talking to me. More like thinking out loud. "Your outgoing and shy at the same time. I want to see the side that everyone else is seeing, but I guess that my fault huh? You needed someone to help you. That could have been me but I was being stubborn. I pushed you away. I just need time to think, little sparrow. I just can't help seeing you as the person who hurt me." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. The angel that I met was crying. Bella was nuts to leave him. He really does love her. "Please don't leave. Alice's visions are usually right. I just hope that one isn't. When she told me she saw you leaving… You just cant leave. Her other vision was what I want. Will you stay for me?" His breath tickled my ear. I didn't know if I should answer. Did he want an answer? No I didn't think so.

He wanted me to stay. Maybe what Alice said was right. Maybe me staying here would be the best thing that ever happened to me. Well I guess I'll stay and see what happens.


	2. Author note

Author note:

Well I haven't written on this story for many reasons. My last computer that had this story in it was swiped clean. -.-" yea I know. But I'm going to edit this one. And continue it. So please be even more patient with me pretty please!


End file.
